parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 4.
Here is part four of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *The Pink Panther: Oh, the sailor’s life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me. Oh, a sailor’s life is a life for me, tiddle um (prrt, prrt) tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne… ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove! *Sheep: Where away, Pink? *Sailor Moon: Dodo? *The Pink Panther: Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha! Oh… *Sailor Moon: Mister Panther! *Sheep: Johoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time… *Sailor Moon: Please! Please help me! … Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me? Please? Yoo Ho! Yoo Ho! Help me! Please! Help me! *Pink Panther: Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward…I say! You’ll never get dry that way! *Sailor Moon: Get dry? *Pink Panther: Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know! *Sailor Moon: But how can I… *Pink Panther: That’s better! Have you dry in no time now! *Sailor Moon No-one can ever get dry this way! *Pink Panther: Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already. *Sailor Moon: Yes, but… *Pink Panther: All right, chaps! Let’s head now! Look lively! *Sailor Moon: The white rabbit! Mister Rabbit! Mi- mister Rabbit! *Rabbit: Oh, my goodness! I’m late! I’m late! *Sailor Moon: Oh, don’t go away! I’ll be right back! *Rabbit: I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Sailor Moon: Don’t step on the fish! Eric, there, watch it there stop kicking that mackerel! William… Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof